Long live the Kings
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: Morgana raised her hand and let it drop again. The axe followed. Morgan is Queen, she orders Emrys execution. NOT SLASH. NOT GONNA GIVE ANYTHING AWAY BUT NOT TOO MUCH ANGST I HOPE. WHUMP!MERLIN BAMF!MERLIN (WE NEED A BAMF GENRE) SHORT (ONE SHOT)


**A/N: I DON'T OWN THE QUOTE. FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO GUESS WHERE IT'S FROM WILL GET AN FANFICTION DEDECIATED TO THEM. LET THE GAMES BEGIN. PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S NOT SLASH. SADLY. I DON'T OWN MERLIN. IM NOT CRYING YOU ARE. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Morgana was sitting on a throne overseeing the balcony. The crowd was silent and on their knees, bitter and angry. Morgana sat in smug happiness, the execution of Emrys was to happen, and she sat in Camelot colours waiting for the bloody death.

King Arthur, the knights, Gwen and Gaius were kneeling chained to watch the inevitable death, but like the rest of the citizens they held their heads high in blatant retaliation.

"My people, Your Gracious Queen." This brought muttering and sarcastic responses to the forefront, but were silenced as soon as she glared at them. "Will bring you justice, a man has been hiding under our noses for years, he has betrayed me. He is a cowardly, rude, unkind and least loyal man I have ever met." This made the crowd roar with undisguised rage. They were once again silenced as Morgana screamed over the mass. "I give you Merlin Ambrosius or Emrys or Myrddin Emrys but let us not dwell on his many names. Bring out the traitor."

Morganas followers brought out a skinner and sleep deprived man, his bones looked as if they would protrude from the skin. He was dressed in a single cloth to keep his modesty, which brought the impact of scars and scabs to everyone's full attention. He was being dragged, seemingly unable to even walk. He was not struggling and he seemed calm. Sobbing from the back of the crowd made everyone snap their necks in the direction. The druids had joined the crowd. There was around 500 druids, all sobbing with fierce protection shining in their eyes. Morgana did not see them as a threat as they were _peaceful._

Morgana prided herself to be a fair and just Queen, so she had asked Merlin throughout the long sessions of torture, how he would like to die, he had asked for a beheading. She explained this to the crowd, uncaring of the shouts of indignations or the looks that turned to glares. "Any last words?" she asked Merlin.

The man who had been forced into a kneeling peace, lifted his head, and everyone could see or _hear_ the mirth in his voice and face. He looked _happy._ This made people think he had become crazy. He looked Morgana straight in the eyes, unnerving many people, his smile twisted into a demented and wild grimace. His voice pounded in their ears. "LONG LIVE THE KING." It was silent for 1…2…3…seconds and then a roar came over the skies. "LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING." They screamed. Morgana silenced them. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN" Merlin screeched. Everyone screeched along. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN, DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN, DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN." Merlin, was now the one sitting with smug happiness.

Morgana had had enough, she lifted her head and then dropped it, and the axe followed the movement. The axe couldn't penetrated his neck. With frustration in her voice, she ordered him to burnt, constructed a pyre with a wave of her hand. She lifted her hand and then dropped it, the fire leapt and licked at his body. He sat there laughing, whilst Morgana leapt up shrieking and screaming, as if the fire was burning her. No one came to her aid. Her forces retreated as they saw her power crumble. She was a pile of ash. The druids ran to the front of the crowd, where Merlin was being helped down by the King. They bowed. The kissed the floor. The King was alive, the Queen was dead. "Long live the king." Resounded again. Merlin was standing tall now, after being healed by the druid doctor. He smiled at the druids. They turned their bowed heads from Camelot's King to their own, "LONG LIVE THE ALMIGHTY EMRYS, SAVIOUR, LEADER AND KING OF THE DRUIDS." The druids shouted all at once. The chant was taken up by Camelotians and druids alike. The King, rightful Queen, Knights of the Round Table, Court Physician and Warlock stood as a powerful group. Two Kings and their subjects bounded as one. DOWN WITH TH BLOODY RED QUEEN, LONG LIVE THE KINGS.


End file.
